films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Friends: The CGI Series
Thomas and Friends: The CGI Series refers to the Television Series as it was produced from the 12th Season onwards. In 2008, HiT Entertainment announced that Thomas and Friends would be undergoing a Radical Change in production. The Company announced its Intent to Relocate Production of the Series from the United Kingdom to Canada. With this Change, HIT announced that future Thomas productions would be animated with Computer-Generated Imagery. Background HiT Entertainment's Senior Vice President of Production and Programming, Christopher Skala, stated that the Change, aside from budgetary reasons, was intended to convey more emotion and flexibility through the Stories. Skala claimed that, of his Focus Group, even those who felt that Thomas, as an institution, wouldn't/couldn't/shouldn't be changed in this Way ultimately responded positively to the Demonstration of the New Animation techniques. Series 12 As part of a Transitional Period, the 12th Series would see Computer-Animated Faces and Characters superimposed over the Live-Action Environment of Earlier Seasons. Characters would/could now display a Variety of New Expressions and their Mouths would move in sync with the Storyteller's Voice when they are talking, while their Thinking is evident when their Mouths aren't moving in sync! People, Animals, and Certain Other Characters became wholly CGI Elements. This Change was made possible by Motion-Capture Animation. When a Character's Face needed to move, the Molded/Moulded Faces of Earlier Seasons would be replaced by a Target, to which the Computer would/could attach a Face in Post-Production. The Animation for this and Future Seasons would be provided by Nitrogen Studios, based in Canada. This Season saw the Return of old favorites/favourites such as Duck, Oliver, Toad, Arthur, Neville, Stepney, Jack, and Alfie. Characters Introduced: *Hank - the Strong American Engine. *Flora - the Yellow Steam Tram. *Colin - the Green Wharf-Side Crane. *The Balloon Repairman *The Bargeman *The Blond-haired Engineer *The Tree Specialists (do not speak) *Mr. Giggles (does not speak) *Miss Marvel - the Storyteller (does not speak) *The Fireman (does not speak) *The Schoolchildren (do not speak) *The Percival Children (The Percival Twins; do not speak: The rest of them; cameo) *The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) *The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) *Barrow Football Fan (cameo) *The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) Highlights: *The 1st Series to have only 20 Episodes. *The 1st Series to use CGI elements. *The Last Series to use models and clay faces. ThomasCGIpromo.jpg|A Promotional Image of Thomas with His CGI Face TheManintheHills53.png|Hillside Mill TheManintheHills64.png|The Man in the Hills Hero of the Rails The 1st Feature of the Overhauled Series was Hero of the Rails, released in autumn 2009. Trailers, DVD Covers and a Music Video called Go, Go Thomas all from this Feature-Length Special were shown on YouTube prior to its Official Release. Book Merchandise tying into the Special have also appeared on Online Retailers. It introduced 3 New Characters and a New Location - the Sodor Steamworks. Characters Introduced: *Hiro- The Old Japanese Engine *Kevin- theYellow 4-Wheeled Mobile Crane *Victor- a Red Tank Engine *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) *Hiro's Friends (mentioned) Highlights: *The 1st Production using entirely CGI Animation. HerooftheRailsDVDtitlecard2.png|logo HerooftheRailsTitleCard.png|Hero of the Rails Title Card HerooftheRailsposter.jpg|A Hero of the Rails Poster ThomasandSirTophamHattattheSteamworks.jpg|Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt at the Sodor Steamworks ThomasCGIpromo.png|A Fully CGI Thomas Series 13 The 13th Series was the 1st Series to feature Computer-Animation exclusively. 2 Images were originally found - 2 Recreations of Scenes from the 11th Series Episode Thomas and the Stinky Cheese. Characters Introduced: *Charlie - the Purple Tank Engine *Sir Lowham Hatt - Sir Topham Hatt's Brother. *Mr. Bubbles - the Clown *Bridget Hatt's Friends *The Bakers (do not speak) *The Dock Manager (does not speak) *The Mainland Engines (mentioned) *The Mainland Controller (mentioned) MilkshakeAdvert.png|Milkshake advert Misty Island Rescue Misty Island Rescue is a Special that was released on September 7th, 2010 in the US and October 11th in the UK. Highlights: *The 1st Appearances of Diesel 10, Harold, Salty, Whiff, Stanley, and Butch in a Fully CGI Environment. Characters introduced: *Bash and Dash - the Mischievous Grey and Yellow Tank Engine Twins. *Captain - the Brave Lifeboat. *Ferdinand - the Teal Class C Climax. *Ol' Wheezy- the Wooden Logging Crane. *Hee-Haw - the Steam Donkey Crane. *The Railway Inspector (cameo) MistyIslandRescuetitlecard.jpg|Title card Diesel10CGIpromo2.png|Diesel 10 HaroldCGIpromo2.png|Harold SaltyCGIpromo2.png|Salty StanleyCGIpromo2.png|Stanley MistyIslandRescueDVD.jpg|DVD cover Series 14 The 14th Season is the 2nd to use CGI exclusively. It began airing on October the 11th, 2010 in the UK and in November in the US. Highlights: *The 1st Appearances of Harry, Bert, Mr. Percival, and Jem Cole in a Full CGI Season. Characters introduced: *Scruff - the Dirty Boxy Sentinel Engine. *The Island Inspector *The Laundry Lady *Sodor United Football Team *Headkeeper Jack - the Head Zoo Keeper. *The Search and Rescue Manager (mentioned) 'ArryCGIpromo.png|'Arry BertCGIpromo.png|Bert Day of the Diesels Day of the Diesels is a special that was released in September 2011 and officially introduced New Engines and a New Location - the Sodor Dieselworks. Characters introduced: *Sidney - the Forgetful and Absent Minded Class 08 Shunter. Characters officially introduced: *Belle - the Blue Tank Engine. *Flynn - the Road-Rail Fire Engine. *Den - the Stately Diesel. *Dart - the Clumsy Diesel. *Norman - Dennis' Twin. *Paxton - the Gullible Class 08 Shunter. DayoftheDieselstitlecard.png|Title card Belle(ThomasandFriends).png|Belle DayoftheDieselsDVD.jpg Series 15 The 15th Series is the 3rd to use CGI exclusively. It began airing on March 1st, 2011 in the UK and on April 2nd in the US. The 20 Episode Season was supposed to air after the Release of Day of the Diesels, but was brought forward for unknown reasons. Rupert Degas joined the Voice Cast. Characters introduced: * The Railway Coal Inspector * Dowager Hatt's Friends (do not speak) * Albert's Wife (cameo) Highlights: *Butch spoke for the 1st Time. *The 1st Speaking Roles of Bertie and Stanley in the CGI Series. *The Return of Arlesdale End, Castle Loch, the Fishing Village, and Wellsworth. *The 1st Appearance of Trevor in a CGI Episode. *The 1st Appearance of the Sodor Dieselworks. Blue Mountain Mystery Blue Mountain Mystery is a Special that was released in 2012. The Skarloey Railway Engines feature heavily. Michael Legge joins the Voice Cast as Luke. This is the Last Special Animated by Nitrogen Studios. Highlights: *The 1st Appearance of Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and Rusty in a Fully CGI Environment. *Flashback Recreations from A Scarf for Percy, The Sad Story of Henry, and Down the Mine are made. Characters introduced: *Luke - the Green, Narrow Gauge, Irish Tank Engine. *Merrick - the Crane. *Owen - the Incline Traction Engine. *Sir Takaboushi Hideki - the Manager of the Japanese Railway. (Japan only) Characters officially introduced: *Winston - the Red Track Inspection Vehicle. Winston2.png|Winston SkarloeyCGIpromo4.png|Skarloey RheneasCGIPromo.png|Rheneas SirHandelCGIPromo.png|Sir Handel PeterSamCGIPromo.png|Peter Sam RustyCGIpromo.png|Rusty Series 16 the 16th Series 1st Aired in February and March 2012 in the UK and April and June in the US. Steven Kynman joins the Voice Cast as Peter Sam (albeit uncredited in the UK Broadcast) and William Hope is added to the UK voice cast for the 1st Time. This was the Last Season animated by Nitrogen Studios. Highlights: *The Return of Skarloey Railway Depot, the Lighthouse, the Sodor Suspension Bridge. *The Trucks appear with faces for the 1st Time since the 13th Season. Characters introduced: *Stafford - the Wooden Battery-Electric Shunting Engine. *The Great Composer *The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) *The Male Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) Owen and Merrick both cameoed in The Christmas Tree Express. King of the Railway King of the Railway is a Special that was released in September 2013. This Special marks the Return of Jack. Bob Golding and David Menkin joined the Voice Cast, although the Latter went uncredited. 4 of the New Characters were 1st seen in the 17th Season. This will be the 1st Special animated by Arc Productions. Characters introduced: *Stephen, based on Stephenson's Rocket Characters officially introduced: *Caitlin - the Pink-Purple Streamlined Tender Engine *Millie - the Light Blue Tank Engine *Connor - the Aquamarine Streamlined Tender Engine *Sir Robert Norramby- the Earl of Sodor *Novelty - the Early Steam Engine (does not speak) *Sans Pareil - the the Early Steam Engine (does not speak) *King Godred- the King of Sodor (does not speak) *The Medieval Thieves (do not speak) KingoftheRailwaytitlecard.png|Title Card KingoftheRailway3.png|Vicarstown Bridge SirRobertNorrambyPromo3.png|Sir Robert Norramby Series 17 The 17th Series started airing in June 2013. This Series is the 1st to use a New Writing Style for the Series and is also the 1st Animated by Arc Productions. As 10 Episodes of this Season were released ahead of King of the Railway, this Season marks the 1st Appearances of Millie, Connor, Caitlin and Sir Robert Norramby and their Voice Actors Miranda Raison, Jonathan Forbes, Rebecca O'Mara, and Mike Grady respectively. Although this is their 1st Appearance, they wouldn't be officially introduced until King of the Railway. Rupert Degas also left the Series. Highlights: *Mark Moraghan takes over narration duties from Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon. *The 1st Appearance of Duck, Bill, Ben, and Harvey in a Full CGI Season. *Diesel 10 and Sidney also appear in an Episode for the 1st Time. *The Return of Kellsthorpe Road and Dryaw. *Jonathan Broadbent also joins the Voice Cast and Teresa Gallagher takes over the Role of Mavis in the US Version. Characters introduced: *Porter - the Saddle Tank Engine *The Two other Railway Inspectors *The Climbers (do not speak) *The Groundskeeper (mentioned) DuckCGIpromo2.png|Duck BillCGIpromo3.png|Bill BenCGIpromo3.png|Ben HarveyCGIpromo.png|Harvey GordonRunsDry43.png|Kellsthorpe Tale of the Brave Tale of the Brave is a Special released in September 2014. It was the 2nd Special to feature animation from Arc Productions. Clive Mantle joined the Voice Cast as Gator. Characters introduced: *Gator - the Nickname Alligator *Timothy - the Little Oil Burning Tank Engine *Marion - the Self-Propelled Steam Shovel *Reg - the Scrapyard Crane Highlights: *The Castle Tunnel, Crocks Scrap Yard and the Sodor China Clay Company return TaleoftheBravelogo.png Gatorpromo2.png|Gator TaleoftheBrave54.png|The Castle Tunnel TaleoftheBrave86.png|The Clay Pits TaleoftheBrave328.png|Crocks Scrap Yard Series 18 The 18th Series began airing in late August 2014 in the UK and is slated to be released in November in the US. It will be the 2nd Season animated by Arc Productions. Characters introduced: *Samson - the Cabless Tank Engine *Slip Coaches - the Great Western Coaches *The Grumpy Passenger - the Grumpy Man *The Deputy Minister *The Postman *The Blue Mountain Quarry Manager (does not speak) *The Film Crew Leader (cameo) Highlights: *The 1st Appearance of Oliver, Toad, and Duncan in a Full CGI Season. *Henrietta appears for the 1st Time in the Television Series with a Face. *Crovan's Gate, Sodor Castle, Skarloey, Rheneas Viaduct, and Glennock return. *Maggie Ollerenshaw, Tim Whitnall, Tom Stourton, Joe Mills, and Robert Wilfort join the Voice Cast. OliverCGIpromo2.png|Oliver ToadCGIpromo2.png|Toad DuncanCGIpromo.png|Duncan HenriettaCGIpromo.png|Henrietta with a Face DuckandtheSlipCoaches35.png|A Slip Coach EmilySavestheWorld35.png|Crovan's Gate DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger1.png|Sodor Castle DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger2.png|Valley View DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger3.png|Glennock The Adventure Begins The Adventure Begins is a 44 Minute Special that was released in March 2015 in the US and in July 2015 in the UK. Characters introduced: *Glynn - the Coffee Pot Engine *Judy and Jerome - Breakdown Cranes *The other Coffee Pots (mentioned) Highlights: *The Breakdown Train gains faces and names. *Ffarquhar Station returns in full CGI. *Rob Rackstraw, Christopher Ragland, John Hasler and Joseph May join the Voice Cast. John Hasler takes over the Voice of Thomas from Ben Small in the UK, and Christopher Ragland takes over his Voice in the US from Martin Sherman. *The 1st Time since the 4th Season that Railway Series Stories have been adapted for the Television Series and the 1st Time the North Western Railway has been referred to by name. ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBeginslogo.png|Logo ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBeginstitlecard.png|Title card ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins583.png|Glynn ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins536.png|Jerome ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins537.png|Judy ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins578.png|Ffarquhar Series 19 The 19th Series will air sometime in autumn 2015, and will be the 3rd Season animated by Arc. Characters introduced: *Philip - the Energetic Little Box-Cab Diesel *Barrow Football Team *Albert *Thomas the Baby *Captain Joe (cameo) Phillip.png|Philip Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure is the 2015 Special. Characters introduced: *Skiff - the Rail Boat. *Ryan - the a Purple Tank Engine. *Bert- the Blue Tender Engine. *Rex - the Green Tender Engine. *Mike - the Red Tender Engine. *Sailor John - the Sailor. *Captain Calles, a Pirate on Sodor. (does not speak) *The Thin Clergyman (cameo) Highlights: *The Arlesdale Railway's 1st Appearance in the Television Series. *Donald, Douglas, Daisy, Alfie, Max, Monty, and Oliver (The Pack) will return in full CGI. *Eddie Redmayne, Sir John Hurt, Nathan Clarke and Jamie Campbell Bower join the Voice Cast. Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasurelogo.png|Logo Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasurelogo2.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasuretitlecard.png|Title card RyanCGIpromo.png|Ryan Skiffpromo.png|Skiff Bert(Arlesdaleengine)CGIpromo.png|Bert RexCGIpromo.png|Rex MikeCGIpromo.png|Mike SailorJohn.png|Sailor John DaisyCGIpromo.png|Daisy Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure175.png|Arlesburgh Junction ArlesburghCGI.jpg|Arlesburgh Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure338.png|Arlesburgh Harbour 20th Series The 20th Series is expected to air sometime in 2016. It will be the 4th Season animated by Arc. Characters Introduced: * Bradford - the Brake Van * Hugo - the Rail Zeppelin * Fergus Duncan - the Manager * Wllie - the Man who drives a tractor * The Muesum Manager * Franz * The Fat Clergyman (not named) The Great Race The Great Race is the 2016 Special. Characters introduced: * Ashima - the Brightly Colored/Coloured Indian Engine. * Vinnie - the Canadian Tender Engine * Ivan - the Russian Shunter * Raul - the Brazilian Shunter * Frieda - the German Tender Engine * Gina - the Italian Tank Engine * Yong Bao - the Chinese Engine * Axel - the Streamlined Belgian Engine * Carlos - the Mexican Tender Engine * Shane - the Australian Tender Engine * Étienne - the French Electric Engine * Rajiv - the 2nd Indian Engine * The 5 Diesel Shunters - the Group of Shunters who shunt trains for the Contestants * The Great Railway Show Announcer * The Great Railway Show Flagman Highlights: * Vicarstown Station will appear in the Television Series for the 1st Time. * Flying Scotsman returns in full CGI in his 1st Proper Role. * Tina Desai, John Schwab and Rufus Jones join the Voice Cast. * Chris Renshaw takes over as composer of the Series. AshimaCGIpromo.png|Ashima VinnieCGIpromo.png|Vinnie IvanCGIpromo.jpg|Ivan RaulCGIpromo.png|Raul Friedapromo.png|Frieda GinaCGIpromo.png|Gina YongBaoCGIpromo.png|Yong Bao AxelCGIpromo.png|Axel CarlosCGIpromo.png|Carlos ShaneCGIpromo.png|Shane EtienneCGIpromo.png|Étienne RajivCGIpromo.jpg|Rajiv FlyingScotsmanCGI.png|Flying Scotsman Series 21 '''Series 21 '''was released on September 2017. Characters Introduced: * Hannah - the Hasty Coach * Carly - the Gantry Crane * The Sea Serpents - a Two-Headed Mythical Creature Mentioned in a Story Told by Salty See Also *Classic Series *New Series External links *Nitrogen Studios' official site *Arc's official site *Licensing.biz article: "HiT reveals new look for Bob and Thomas" *"WWII movie" info *HiT news about Arc Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki